Corpse Party: Blood Drive Aftermath
A story that takes place immediately after Corpse Party: Blood Drive. The events are planned to span between the ending of Corpse Party: Blood Drive and Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT. The main events are centered around Yoshiki Kishinuma and his day to day life after the events of Blood Drive. Plot As Ayumi Shinozaki seals the Nirvana from the Book of Shadows inside her, her friends run to the only exit to the real world in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Yoshiki turns back at the last moment in order to rescue Ayumi. After returning to the normal world, a world where both he and Ayumi do not exist. His vow to protect her still in his heart, he searches for a way to return Ayumi back to her former self while learning about the spiritual world and the many dangers it holds. The fiction takes on the plot twist of ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive, which was that all the other Corpse Party games are canon and occurred in some shape or form while the students of Kisaragi Academy were in Heavenly Host. Characters The majority of the cast are character introduced in previous Corpse Party installments. * Yoshiki Kishinuma (18 year old) - A callous and cynical individual, Yoshiki finds it hard to make friends and often finds himself opposing authority. * Ayumi Shinozaki (17 years old) - The savior of the world, and master of the Book of Shadows. Erased from the memories of everyone, she remains in a vegetative state. * Aiko Niwa (18 year old) - An information broker, and the person who told Naho about the Sachiko Ever After. A collector of Reigu, she is knowledgeable of a variety of spiritual techniques and abilities. * Magari Miduki (17 years old) - A 2nd degree Master of the Grave of Maltuva. Manipulative, sadistic, and a battle junky. * Naomi Nakashima (17 years old) - Tomboyish and aggressive, Naomi is a strong confident girl. However, her experiences during and after the Heavenly Host have damaged that confidence severely. * Satoshi Mochida (17 years old) - Gentle, mild-mannered, and empathetic, he is liked by many, and has strong leadership skills making him a good organizer. * Miki Kishinuma (15 years old) - Yoshiki's little sister. An only child in this world, she vaguely remembers the world where she and Yoshiki were siblings. Chapters WARNING: This fan-fiction is rated Fiction MA (Adult only) Its content is only suitable for mature adults, and may contain explicit language and adult themes. * You can read the fan-fiction here! Trivia * The fiction is well researched with many references to a lot of the Corpse Party extended universe, and facts about Japan. A/N's frequently include additional trivia about what life is like in Japan as well as real world events that correlate with the events in the fic. * The author is a fan of the works of Urobuchi Gen, and Kinoko Nasu, and has taken multiple cues from both of their writings. * Some of the world building has taken an original tone with inspiration from Nasu's "rule based" system of verse creation. Many of the spiritual and magical effects of Corpse Party have been explained in a way similar to how magecraft is in the Nasu-verse. This does not mean it is a copy of it, but follows the idea that all supernatural effects have a reasoning and logic behind them. External Link * Corpse Party: Blood Drive Aftermath FF.net Forum * Corpse Party: Blood Drive Aftermath tumblr Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Works Category:Fan Works with Yoshiki Kishinuma Category:Fan Works with Ayumi Shinozaki Category:Fan Works with Aiko Niwa Category:Fan Works with Magari Mizuki Category:Fan Works with Naomi Nakashima Category:Fan Works with Satoshi Mochida